


Detention

by Dove00



Series: Michael Choi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death ((in some oneshots)), F/M, First fic of this series, Fluff, M/M, Not for Snape fans, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Best friend of Lily Luna Potter ii, Michael Choi serves detention under the portrait of Severus Snape.It goes as well as it sounds.
Relationships: ((In older ones)), Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/ OC, Ron Weasley/ Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Michael Choi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607488
Kudos: 10





	Detention

Info: Best friend of Lily Potter ii, Michael Choi serves a detention under her brother’s namesake.   
It goes as well as it sounds. 

Eleven years old Hufflepuff Michael Choi walked into the old potions classroom with fake confidence.   
He had not meant to be in the place where Professor EmmaJones-the new DADA teacher-got pranked by Alice Longbottom ii and she assumed it was him.   
Looking back, he probably shouldn’t have laughed but hey, she was really rude to him on his first day and even now months later.   
She assigned him with a portrait called Professor Severus Snape.   
“Do you know anything about him?” He asked his best friends, Ravenclaw Lily Luna Potter and Hufflepuff Ariana Thomas-Finnigan at dinner before his detention.   
“Not much. Dad said he was the bravest man he knew so that should be good.” Lily answered.   
So, that’s why he walked in to the room, not as worried as before.   
Oh, how wrong he was.   
“Who are you?”   
“Michael Choi-“  
“Ah, the prankster.” He sneered.   
“Actually that was someone else.”   
“Who?”   
Michael was many things. A snitch wasn’t one of them.   
“Who knows? I just know it wasn’t me.”   
“Professor Jones tells me you spend all your time with the Potter girl.”   
“Yes, sir. For a few months now.”  
“Only for a few months?”   
“Well, I didn’t know she existed until a few months ago.”  
“Surely you knew of her family, how perfect they are.” He taunted.   
“I’m from the Muggle world and as for the perfect thing, I was told her brother, Albus snores.”   
“You’re a muggle-born?”   
“Yes, sir.”   
“Interesting.” He said. “Today, you will be sorting through newspaper clippings. That box.” He pointed to it and Michael picked it up and opened it.   
He was shocked to see what he did. The headlines of the first three immediately caught his attention: 

Mudbloods found Dead...does anyone miss them?  
Muggles killed in a riot   
Mudblood attack Pureblood. Animals fighting back?

“What is this, sir? What’s a mudblood?”   
“Why don’t you ask your friend?”   
He was forced to look at more and more clippings until the hour was up.   
The next day, after classes, he met up with his friends.   
“Hey, Lily.” He asked as they laid on the grass with Ariana.   
“Yeah?”   
“What’s a mudblood?”   
That question stopped the relaxing atmosphere quickly.   
“Who called you that?” Lily demanded, eyes flashing with anger and protection.   
“No one.”   
“You can tell us.” Ariana said.   
“Really. No one did. Its just Snape showed me some news clippings regarding muggles and mud-“  
“Don’t say it.” Lily asked. “It’s a horrible word for muggle borns. It was used a lot during the war, my uncle George said. Muggles and muggle-borns were hunted like animals.”   
He suddenly paled. “Does...does someone want to hurt my parents?”   
“Not anymore.” Ari answered.   
“Well, that’s not helpful.” He snarked as he ran a hand through his hair. “Why?”   
“Because people were and unfortunately still are idiots. Why would Snape even show you that?”  
“Don’t know but he found it ‘interesting’ that I am friends with you.”   
“Weird.” Ari shuddered.   
“Agreed.” He said.   
“Mikey.” Lily said. He looked back at her. “You know you’re not that word. I mean, you’re a muggle-born but that’s not a bad thing. You’re so much more than that.”  
“Thanks, Lils. I know.” He smiled and she returned it.


End file.
